The present invention relates to a new and improved picture frame of the type which utilizes interconnected molded frame elements.
Numerous constructions exist for the mounting and display of artwork, photographs, certificates, diplomas and other sheet-like items. Typically, such constructions create a rectangular frame border about the artwork, supporting both the artwork and related elements, such as mats, protective glass, backing sheets and the like.
Representative of such constructions is the frame depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,945 to Shultz. That construction utilizes a set of molded edge pieces, joined together by multiple element corner plates which are screwed into place. As is typical with much of the prior art, such a construction requires tools for assembly, and utilizes a plurality of small parts which have the capacity to be lost. In addition, such assemblies are typically designed to accommodate artwork and associated materials having a given, specific thickness. Insertions of lesser thickness, if accommodated at all, require the use of wedges and the like to maintain the artwork in position.
As an alternative to the structure of the '945 patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,863 to Becker utilizes a pivoting connector, which is affixed to one of the frame elements to be joined. While eliminating loose parts, such a construction adds complexity to the frame. It also does not address the problem of accommodation of artwork of differing thickness.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved frame structure which has the capacity for easy assembly without the necessity for tools.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which has the capacity to accept artwork compositions of various thickness, and which allows the easy insertion and removal of the artwork.
Still a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which may be easily and economically manufactured, and may be provided in a variety of sizes to accommodate a range of artwork.